Gears of War: Beginnings
by Helor145
Summary: What if there was another member of Delta at the beginning or Gears of War. Would things of been different?
1. 14 Years After EDay

_Basically this is a story about what would happen if we added a new member of Delta. The whole story will not be in his POV. I will also be going through all three games. Every chapter in the game will be a chapter in the story except if it is a short chapter then I might do two in one. So I hope you enjoy my first fic in a long while._

**14 Years After E-Day**

[Sam's POV]

"Hey Private wake up we're almost there!"

A hand reached over and shook me as my eyes snapped open. I shook my head and looked at the dark skinned Latino man that had woke me up. I surveyed the rest of the squad. We had Lieutenant Kim, Private Santiago, and my best friend Private Anthony Carmine. I looked at him and smiled, and then I reached for my helmet and put it on my head. I looked back to Santiago.

"Why exactly are we going to Jacinto Prison? I mean wasn't everyone their pardons sir?"

I wasn't yet accustomed to being in Delta as I had just transferred from Echo Squad about five months ago. Santiago looked at me like I was crazy and just sighed. Then the Lieutenant looked at me.

"We are here to extract a high value soldier known as Marcus Michael Fenix"

Upon hearing the name Marcus Fenix Anthony perked up and suddenly got very excited. I had heard this name before. Marcus Fenix was a soldier in the Pendulum Wars he was a legend. But apparently he left his squad with the Hammer of Dawn and they were all killed, leading to him being incarcerated in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison for the rest of his life. Anthony then said his first words on this whole ride.

"Woah you mean the Marcus Fenix, wow I'm gonna get to serve with Marcus Fenix. This is gonna be the best mission ever!"

The Lieutenant looked at the Private and then shook his head. "We won't be going in Carmine. We're gonna leave the rescue to McCabe and Santiago. We're just gonna sit tight in the Raven and wait for them, got it?"

Anthony looked down and shuffled his foot on the floor. "Well this sucks I was looking forward to seeing him in person."

I reached down for my Longshot, my lifeline and then looked back up to Anthony. "Well you'll get to meet him on the ride back. That's good too right?

"Yeah I guess that's cool but I want to kill some grubs with him."

The Lieutenant looked at me. He studied me up and down like he was trying to figure me out. "So McCabe I didn't have time to read your file. I prefer to know about people in my squad and we really haven't gotten a chance to talk."

"Well I'm twenty nine, I've been serving for around five years now, I was going to get married but then those god damn grubs showed up and screwed it all up for me. Luckily she's safe back in Jacinto. Before E-Day I had a great life then those god damn grubs showed up and fucked everything up for me, for everyone really. I'm going to make these god damn grubs pay."

Then suddenly over the speaker in the Raven we heard the pilot say "We are landing in five so get ready."

"You heard him we better get ready" The Lieutenant replied.

"Oh I am so ready to get him out man. I haven't seen Marcus in years" Private Santiago said. I looked at him thinking how ironic it is that this man was once friends with Marcus Fenix and now he is freeing him from prison. Maybe it was a setup from Hoffman. Hell if I know.

We sat in the Raven for a bit until the pilot spoke over the speaker again.

"Okay boys we are landing in sixty seconds so you better get your weapons ready"

We sat until the Raven found a suitable spot to land. When it did the Lieutenant spoke up.

"Okay boys we are going to have air support so radio in when you you get out and we will have then bombard the prison and we will pick you up."

Dominic looked at the Lieutenant and then nodded. "Okay we got it, so you sure you're ready for this Sam?"

"Oh yeah I'm ready to kill some grubs."

The Raven landed and we got out of the Raven. Dom made sure to bring JACK. I put my Longshot on my back and grabbed my Lancer. For some reason Dominic had a Hammerburst. Maybe he just wanted to conserve ammo for the misson after. We entered the prison and walked in.

[Marcus POV]

I sat in the cold and damp jail cell as I wondered what would of happened if I didn't leave. Hell I know what would of happened. I wouldn't be here. I laid back down on the absolutely disgusting bed with flies above it and laid my head down. I missed my old life. I missed Dom, I missed Anya, and most of all I missed Carlos. The few people that actually cared about me were probably dead. Then all of a sudden a Wretch ran across the top of my cell. I jumped up as I heard a voice that sounded to familiar say.

"JACK rip that door"

Then I saw sparks coming from the door. The door fell over and then I saw a little robot and the man known as Dominic Santiago walk in with a bag. I looked over his shoulder and saw a young man in a helmet as well. I walked over and said.

"What are you doin here?"

Dom replied getting ready to throw his bag. "Getting you out. Here take this you'll need it.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for doing this" I replied.

"Not anymore things have changed, we better go."

I wondered what would become of the other prisoners.

"What about the other prisoners, we can't just leave them here"

Then Dom said the thing that pissed me off the most.

"They're gone, Hoffman pardoned everybody.

I just put a scowl on my face and said the only thing I could.

"Is that right?"

Dom looked pretty pissed too. "Welcome back to the army soldier"

I said the only thing I could think of. "Shit."

"Okay then let's go"

I looked over at the rookie and asked Dom.

"Who the hell is this kid?"

"Oh this is Private Sam McCabe, he's Delta's sniper. He's one of the best, almost never misses."

I walked over to the next cell and looked in, I saw a disturbing image of a body in a pool of blood.

"Guess Hoffman didn't pardon everyone" I looked over to McCabe and just kept walking. He hadn't seen the things I've seen in this hellhole and he never would. So he would never understand.

I walked up to Dom and he explained what we're going to do next.

"We have two options, we can take the guards quarters, it's safe but it takes time. Or we can go through the prison blocks and get right into the fight, your choice"

I was pissed and I needed something to kill so I picked the blocks. "Let's take the prison blocks. I'm ready to kick some ass."

"Hell yeah let's do it"

We ran out then Dom stopped and began to talk in his headset. "Six-Four, this is Delta Two, we are en route. Over."

"Copy that, we are beginning our run. Six Four in position. Fox-one fox-one."

I looked up and a Raven hit the top of the prison knocking down debris. Then I heard the rookie.

"What the hell are they doing!"

Dom looked at the rook and shrugged then began to speak into his headset.

"Six-Four, this is Delta Two, hold your fire! We are inside the prison. Over!"

"Rodger that, holding fire. Advise you relocate ASAP"

"What an idiot" McCabe said with a sigh.

"Man if command knew I was here to get you, I'd be in some deep shit. C'Mon let's go."

Then Sam walked up to the door and kicked it down running into some bodies.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell's been going on in this prison?"

I then recalled my experiences and said the only thing I could to Dom. "You don't want to know"

I heard chatter over the radio about hostiles and readied the Hammerburst that Dom gave me. I looked over at Sam who held his Lancer tight in his hands. I took cover behind some debris and readied for the grubs to come. Dom told me to take cover which I had already done then two Drones came running out and began to fire upon us. I opened fire on the Drones and killed one when I was moving in cover. The second one jumped out and smacked Dom right in the face with it's Hammerburst knocking him to the ground. I jumped out of cover and Sam fire three Lancer shots right into the face of the Drone, it fell cold and lifeless to the ground. I helped Dom up and he began to speak over the radio. I spotted some grenades and Dom told me to pick them up. I grabbed them, I sure as hell hoped I remembered how to use them.

Then we ran into a room with more Drones as they opened fire on us. One of them rushed us as we got into cover and I blind-fired my Hammerburst as I tried to kill it to no avail. It jumped over the cover and I tryed to dispatch it with a few Hammerburst shots but it smacked me with it's gun and Dom fired three well placed shots into it's chest. I jumped back into cover next to the rookie who had killed a second Drone with a headshot from his Longshot. The last guy who was in a small bunker would be hard to hit so I pulled out one of my grenades just as Dom had said.

"Marcus use a grenade"

I threw it and it bounced right into the bunker and it exploded and Drone bits went flying through the air.

"Whew I think we might be good for a bit" Sam said with relived tone of voice.

Just as he talked I looked over and saw sparks flying through the door. I knew what that meant...more Drones. I got into cover quickly and then Sam took a spot right next to me and said.

"When the come in you might want to throw one of those grenades"

"Yeah that might be a good idea"

Dom took cover on my other side and just as the Locust cut through he jumped up ad got ready to shoot. "Get ready, here they come"

The door exploded and Locust came running in as I took out a grenade and threw it right over the debris we were hiding behind.

I got a Locust with my grenade but just as it exploded Dom was hit in the shoulder with a bullet and fell to his knees in pain.

"Argh god dammit, help me up will you Marcus?"

I reached down and sat Dom next to the debris. "Looks like we're gonna have to handle this ourselves huh?"

I looked at Sam and nodded. Sam opened fire on a Drone and put few Lancer shots in him before he crumpled to the ground. A Drone charged me but as he was running I got out of cover and smacked him right across the face with my gun. He fell to the floor and I put my foot on his head and smashed his face into the ground making his head explode into little bits.

"Eat boot"

With one Drone left I rolled out of cover and as he turned to run out I fired my Hammerburst and killed him with three shots. I ran over to Dom and got his up.

"It's okay Marcus I can walk. Delta One, this is Delta Two. We are ready for extraction. Over."

We then ran outside into a great big ambush of Drones.

[Sam's POV]

This was amazing. I was fighting alongside two Pendulum War heroes. Now I knew what Anthony was so excited over. As we rushed outside though my spirits dropped a little. We had to fight around maybe seven Drones before we could get out of here.

"Hey Sam flank with Marcus" Dom said as he turned to me.

"Gotcha, okay let's go"

We ran up stairs as we saw a Drone run by us and head for cover. He ran away when he saw he was outnumbered and we advanced. We opened fire on the Drones and I killed one. I reloaded my Lancer and a Drone ran up the stairs. It looked at me and was ready to fire when Marcus ran over and smacked it right into the ground and opened fire on it. We advanced down the stairs into some debris for cover then Marcus killed a Drone with a few shots from his Hammerburst. A lone Drone stood there realizing all of its comrades were dead. I then rushed Dom who quickly killed it with a headshot. I heard some Raven chatter about something underground and I immediately knew what it was. It was a Corpser.

"Marcus, Sam we've gotta move to the Raven now!"

We all began to sprint as Dom kicked some debris that was blocking our path down. The ground began to shake as a Corpser rose out from the ground. We all entered the Raven as Dom grabbed my hand and helped me in at the last second.


	2. Trial By Fire

_Well now that the first chapter is done I might as well get on with the second. If you have any ideas for the story the please comment and share them and I will happily take them into consideration. I realize that the last chapter ended really abruptly so I will fix that in this chapter forward. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._

**Trial by Fire**

[Anthony's POV]

I was scared. I was scared of the Locust. What if I was killed? I don't know what my Ma would do. Obviously she would be devastated and combined with the fact that Benjamin was going to basic soon would scare here even more. At least my last mission might be with Marcus Fenix. I looked up at him. He was big and looked pretty pissed off. I would be too if I was incarcerated for forty years and then left to rot in prison while rapists, serial killers, and all the other shitty people that stayed in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison were pardoned. I looked up at Sam who was asleep again. He always seemed to be sleeping on the Raven ride to a mission.

"Will someone wake him up we're almost there" The Lieutenant said. He was a good man. Maybe a little rough sometimes but overall he was a good leader.

"Yo I'm not waking him up again. You mind Carmine?"

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Dom talking to me.

"YO CARMINE!"

I then turned sharply as Dom woke me from my thoughts. Dom sighed at me and then repeated.

"You mind waking Sam up Carmine?"

"Oh yeah sure"

I reached over and shook Sam, he woke up easy.

"We're almost there Sam okay, better get ready to kick some grub ass" Dom said.

"Yeah sure that sounds great" Sam said with his voice muffled from the helmet.

I looked up at Marcus Fenix. This man was my idol, well other than my brother Clay. I wouldn't make any stupid mistakes around him I promised myself that I wouldn't. I just wish I could get reloading down before this mission started.

[Marcus POV]

Wow. I was free and now I'm back in the army. My luck just seems to get better and better. At least Dom was in my squad. I knew I could trust him. I looked over at Lieutenant Kim who was looking at me with a scowl on his face. What was his problem? Then the Lieutenant reached down and grabbed his canteen. He reached out and offered it to me, I took it and took a sip. I hadn't had water that wasn't slimy and dirty in a long time. I looked down at the energetic Gear who was shooting out of the Raven. I doubt he was going to hit anything, not with us this high up or the Raven moving like this. Then the damn Lieutenant had to open his mouth and ruin the silence.

"Welcome to Delta Squad."

Oh great so just like that I'm back in a squad.

"Where are we going?" I said hoping to get a quick answer from the Lieutenant and shut him up.

"Embry Square. Colonel Hoffman's waiting for us."

"Hoffman? Ah shit." I did not need to ever hear that name again. It belonged to the man who hated me the most.

Then Dom opened his mouth and said something that bothered me.

"This is gonna be awesome."

"Hey, are you really the Marcus Fenix? The one who fought at Aspho Fields?" The gear that was shooting out of the Raven asked me. What was his name again? Anthony Carmine I think. He had a weird tone in his voice. My guess was one thing. Fear.

"Yep."

Then he got really excited and his fear became excitement. "Wow! Cool!"

"Not really"

If only he knew.

[Sam's POV]

The Raven was just about to land and I had just been woken up so I was still a little groggy. I had to get control before this mission or I might screw up and someone might get killed. The Raven finally landed, I wasn't expecting Hoffman to show up in person. We all got out of the Raven and walked towards the older man. Then the fight everyone was expecting to happen did happen.

"You! A traitor like you doesn't deserve to wear the uniform."

"Looks to me like you need all the help you can get."

"Step aside"

I was kind of hoping that they would have an all out fight. I surveyed the area. I didn't look like their were any Locust around. Then I looked over to see a pretty blonde woman exiting a Raven.

"Sensors are picking up enemy movement, sir. Close by."

I finally had to say something.

"Well this is just great. We are less then five minutes into this mission and we already have grubs."

Marcus looked over at the woman. He knew her. I just didn't know from where. Then we heard a loud scream and bullets began hitting the ground next to us.

"Locust!"

"Take cover!"

I ran into some cover and began to blind fire my Lancer. I tried to reload but my gun got stuck and I jammed it.

"You've got to be kidding me"

I threw down my Lancer and took out my Longshot. I fired and got a head shot off one of them. I watched his headless body crumple to the ground. Then Marcus got up and took down two with some really well placed Lancer shots. I looked over at the Lieutenant and Hoffman. Yeah thanks for the help Kim. I finally fixed my Lancer and began to fire again. This time I took down a Drone before I had to reload again, this time I did it with ease. Dom blind fired and actually got one of them. Then Marcus got up and nearly took all of them down. I got another headshot off with my Longhshot. Marcus stood up and took the last two Drones down

"That was satisfying"

Then the Colonel walked over to Marcus and said "I expect you to give me one hundred ten percent, Fenix"

"I'm not doing this for you"

I looked over at Anthony confused and he just shrugged. I looked over at Dom.

"What did he mean?"

Dom just smirked and answered with a simple. "You don't need to know"

"Okay then. C'mon let's go Anthony."

We walked up the steps right into another Locust ambush. Then the King Raven above us opened fire on the Drones.

"That one was on the house good luck Delta." The KR pilot said to us in a hopeful voice

"Wish we had air support like that for the whole mission"

Anthony looked up at me "Yeah I wish we did too"

"But we won't and we have good men waiting for us so let's get up those stairs, Alpha's waiting."

"Yes Lieutenant" Anthony and I said in unison

We ran into a building which lead to a court yard. More Drones came out so I quickly got into cover. We began to open fire and Marcus put a good half a clip into one but it wasn't enough to take it down. A drone tried to rush me but I got up and quickly put it down with a few Lancer shots. Someone threw a grenade and bits of Drone flesh went flying threw the air. Then Dom rushed a Drone, revved his chainsaw and cut the Drone in two little pieces. We ran up the stairs.

"Ah shit more Drones"

I looked over at Anthony who rarely said anything on these missions.

"Marcus, Sam flank em we'll lay suppressing fire" Kim ordered.

"Got it" I complied and opened fire on a Drone and killed him with a few shots from my Lancer. We jumped over to the next pillar and scanned for Drones. Marcus took one down with a Lancer shot to the head. Anthony rolled towards a Drone with his Gnasher out and blew the Drone in two. Then a big hole began forming in the ground and Drones started to pour out.

"E Hole!" I cried out so the others would be prepared for a possibly long fight.

I opened fire on an emerging Drone and killed him. His body fell back down into the hole he came from. A Drone rushed me and I had to fall back. I took down another Drone with some more shots from my Lancer. I heard Kim in the distance chainsawing a Drone in half. Then another Drone rushed me and Dom saved me with a shot to the head of the Drone.

"That was pretty easy." I said cheerfully under my helmet.

"Yeah it was pretty fun too" Dom replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah well it looks like we aren't done yet"

I turned to see Dom and Anthony firing at some Drones. Kim was firing but a Drone rushed him and took him down with a shot in the shoulder. Another Drone opened fire on Dom and took him down with a shot to the leg. Marcus ran over and helped Dom up while Anthony got Kim up. I had just ran out of Lancer ammo so I reached for my Snub and took the Drone down with a shot to the head. Dom threw me three clips. Then we headed towards the bridge.

[Dom's POV]

As we got on the bridge the Lieutenant pointed at the ground below us and we looked at the bodies below us.

"Control, this is Delta. We have visuals on Alpha. Possible KIA. No sign of resonator."

We ran over to a giant door. "I'll open the door I've got the code"

Then an E-Hole opened up in the ground I was taken down with a shot right into my shoulder. Sam ran over to get some ammo but a Drone stopped him halfway through so he opened fire and got him in the face. Then he ran over and helped me up.

"Thanks man"

Another Drone was taken down by Kim. But he was smacked in the face with the Drones Hammerburst. Marcus ran over and chainsawed the Drone in half. Then Kim got up.

"You okay Lieutenant?" Anthony Carmine asked in concern for his superior.

"I'm fine Carmine let's go"

"Another E-Hole!" Sam screamed.

I got into cover and threw a frag. It blew up a Drone and stunned the one next to him. I opened fire on two Drones and I took them down easily.

"Nice job Dom" Marcus congratulated.

I turned around and looked at Marcus "Yeah thanks man"

"Yeah sure"

[Anthony's POV]

We ran down the stairs to find the bodies of Alpha.

"I hope that not Rojas down there" Dom said sadly. "His little boy turned two last week."

We finally reached Alpha and looked at the bodies.

"Well it could be Alpha" The Lieutenant said not sure what to think.

"COG tags are gone" Marcus was right, it is weird that the tags are gone.

I looked on the ground and picked up and small device. Then Kim walked over to me while Dom and Marcus walked towards each other and began to talk.

"Is that the resonator"

"Nah"

I played around with the device until Kim talked again.

"Our next target is House of Sovereigns. Straight ahead. Move."

I threw the device into the hole, picked up my Lancer, and got up. I would be ready for anything.

_That ends chapter 2. I was going to do a part in Kim's POV but I can't really get into the character. I can get into Marcus and Anthony way easier than I can get into Kim with. I will try and get a Kim's POV in the next chapter, but I'm gonna try to also get as much Anthony as possible. I know I ended the chapter with the beginning of Fish in a Barrel but I didn't want to end it with them finding Alpha's bodies. I also plan on doing a backstory of Sam's time in Echo squad but I don't plan on doing that until I at least reach Act 3 or 4. But I will put the apps up for characters soon. It'll be more of a side project than a main story. I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><em>


	3. Fish in a Barrel&Fork in the Road

_It's a short chapter this time even when I put in two in-game chapters. I got some good parts with Sam in there though. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Fish in a Barrel&Fork in the Road  
><strong>

[Sam's POV]

I gripped my Lancer tightly in my hand. This was just about the time things went wrong. I looked forward and spotted a Troika. Oh shit I thought to myself. Then two Drones ran over and mounted on the Troika. I readied to move as fast as I can and screamed.

"TROIKA!"

Kim turned to me "GET YOUR HEAD DOWN!"

"Marcus, Sam try flanking right!" Dom yelled to us from behind cover.

Marcus and I flanked right as Dom was clipped by the other Drones Hammerburst and fell to the ground. Marcus looked at me and we both got into cover.

"Throw a frag in there"

"Gotcha" I took out a frag grenade and threw it. The Drone not on the Troika rolled out of the way and ran down the corner. Marcus revved his Lancer and cut the Drone in half. Bits of Locust skin and blood flew everywhere. I ran down the corridor to the Troika where the unsuspecting gunner was firing away. I revved my Lancer and cut the Drone clean in half. Carmine helped Dom up and I got on the Troika. I opened fire on three Drones who came running threw. The powerful Troika turret began mowing down Drones and bits and pieces of Drone went flying all over the ground and walls.

"Ha! Gotcha you bitches!" I screamed at humanity's mortal enemies as they all laid in pieces on the ground.

"Nice job" Marcus told me.

"Yeah thanks Marcus"

I got off the Troika and moved up into cover. I opened fire on a Drone who rushed me and killed him quickly. I attempted to reload my Lancer but ended up jamming it. Kim fired on a Drone and took him down easy.

"That's two!" Dom screamed.

We all opened fire on the last Drone and took him down way to easily.

"Everyone okay?" Carmine asked.

"We'll be fine. Let's go" Kim told the young man.

We ran up the road and into a fountain. Then we heard a familiar voice of Locust Drones.

"Dust to Dust" A voice from out of nowhere said.

"Ah shit more Locust." Dom said.

"Everyone get into cover!" Marcus yelled.

We all got into cover in the fountain and waited. Sera began to shake and a hole opened up in the ground.

"Grub hole!" Dom said pointing at the hole in the ground.

"Concentrate fire on the hole" Kim ordered to us.

I steadied my Lancer in my hands and waited for the first grubs to come out.

[Marcus's POV]

The first grubs began to emerge and I lifted my body out of cover. We opened fire on the grubs. I fired on a Drone who emerged. I knocked him to the ground but I had to reload so he picked himself up and went into cover. Kim fired on a Drone and took him down with a few shots. Dom blind fired and took a Drone down.

"Lucky shot Dom"

"Yeah thanks Marcus."

Carmine and I focused fire on a Drone and took him down in a short time. Sam fired his Lonshot and took a Drones head clean off with one shot. I took a Drone down as Kim threw a frag grenade and blew a Drone up and plugged up the hole.

"Another one!" Sam screamed as the hole began to open and Drones began to pile out.

I blind threw a grenade and plugged up the hole before any Drones could get out. I fired at a Drone who survived Kim's grenade just as another E-Hole opened up. We opened fire on the emerging Drones who we quickly killed as another E-Hole opened up. We fired upon the Drones and I killed one that was stupid enough to leave cover. Dom fired upon two and took them out an Carmine killed a Drone that was about to rush us. I reloaded my Lancer as Sam took out the last Drone with a couple of well placed shots from his Lancer.

"Okay then, I think we're good for now" I sighed in relief.

"Okay we better get going." The lieutenant.

"What the hell man. Those holes could pop up anywhere?" Carmine asked

"You'd think we would have figured out some kind of goddamn defense by now." I said.

Dom then opened up his mouth "Yeah. Command's tried everything, but nothing works. If the Locust want to come up, they come up."

"I used to have nightmares about those things when I was a kid." Carmine said.

"Shit...I still do" I said thinking about my times in the war.

"We need to split up" Kim said. "Fenix, Carmine, and McCabe will go right. Dom and I will go left."

Carmine and Sam nodded I replied with a "Yes sir" and we entered the building. Then the ground beneath our feet began to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it was a grub hole" Carmine replied.

I shook my head "Yeah and maybe if you don't talk then they won't hear us and we can get the drop on them."

"Oh yeah right Fenix" Carmine said. "Let's be quiet Sam."

"Okay then we better get going." Sam said and he nodded towards a ramp on debris.

"Yeah let's go"

I ran up the ramp and heard Carmine scream. "TROIKA!" I threw a grenade and blew up everyone in the nest. I moved up and got on the Troika. Two Drones came and I mowed them down with the Troika. I opened the door and we regrouped with Dom and Kim only to find another Troika nest.

"There's another nest around the corner" Dom said. I replied with "With a spotter on the right."

Kim nodded and said "Take him out first"

Carmine took out the spotter but was unlucky enough to be hit with a Troika bullet. As soon as he was hit he fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Dom was next to be hit by a Troika bullet and that left only Kim, Sam, and I to take out the Troika.

[Kim's POV]

Almost half of the squad was down and we have to take out a Troika nest. Just great I thought to myself. I opened fire on the Troika nest and didn't hit anything.

"Dammit" I breathed to myself. Private Fenix had already flanked right and Sam was next to me in cover firing his Lancer. Sam got up to fire and was shot down easily by a Hammerburst. Fenix fired on a Drone and took him out. I took a Drone out thanks to Private Fenix and He ran up and Chainsawed the Troika gunner. I helped Carmine, Sam and Dom up just when a E-Hole opened up.

"Fenix get on that Troika"

"Right I got it" He replied. He was a traitor but he did seem like an able soldier but I couldn't let my guard down around him. He got on the Troika and mowed down all the Drones that came out of the hole.

"Good job men, now let's go find that resonator"

I heard a banging on the door and I expected a huge counterattack. What we got was a brave lone Drone who Private Fenix quickly dispatched with his chainsaw.

"Heh, how pathetic"

"You did good Fenix. Okay men let's get moving!"

We entered the room and I got buzzed in on my tac/com.

_I know it was short but the next one will be much longer and will have a pivitol moment for Sam. You know what I'm talking about if you played the first Gears, which you most likely did. I didn't want to add three chapters in this one so I didn't. Well I did my first Kim POV and I think it turned out pretty well. Though he's still my least favorite character to write for. Let me know what you think. I'll see you next time and I hoped you enjoyed reading. Make sure to comment!_


	4. Knock Knock

_Well we are officially halfway through Act 1 after this chapter. I've enjoyed writing this so far and I hope you enjoy reading it. This is going to have a pivotal change for Sam. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Beginnings. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
><em>

**Knock Knock**

[Anthony's POV]**  
><strong>

"Control, this is Delta Squad. Any word from Alpha?" The Lieutenant asked.

_"Negative Delta. We still have radio silence, over." _Anya replied._  
><em>

"Rodger that. Dom, Fenix. You'll look for a way in. Carmine and I will stay back and suppress. Sam I'm going to leave the sniping to you_"_

Sam nodded at the Lieutenant "Yes sir"

"Okay let's move"

I wondered if we were on a wild goose hunt. What if there was no resonator. What if it didn't even exist. I wouldn't doubt that Hoffman would lie to us like that just so we'd clear the area and he could establish a base. But then why would he tell us to rescue Alpha. Guess he didn't lie. But I still wonder.

I tried to un-jam my Lancer but it just didn't seem to want to work. I turned to the Lieutenant.

"Um Lieutenant?"

"Not now Carmine. Ask me later. We still have a mission to do."

"Yeah, sorry later"

I kept trying to un-jam the Lancer until I finally gave up. I'd just have to live with it until I could ask someone to help me fix it.

I advanced but made sure to stick near the Lieutenant and stay behind Marcus and Dom. Then I looked over to my left and saw something fly through the air. It was gone in a split second.

Dom pointed towards where the thing moved. "Did you see that?"

I advanced to a sandbag and went behind it. I looked up for a second to see some Drones run out and one of them get on a Troika. I was getting sick of being barraged by turrets. All of a sudden one of the doors opened and out came one of the Gears worst enemies on the battlefield. A Grenadier. Wielding shotguns was bad enough but combine that with a couple of frag grenades and that makes for one tough son of a bitch to kill. Not only did they rush you but their extra thick skin took more Lancer shots than normal to kill one.

"Grenadier!" Kim shouted as he opened fire on the Troika nest.

Marcus opened fire on the Grenadier and killed it quicker than I've ever seen someone kill a Grenadier. He ran inside with Dom and they began to dispatch the enemies.

Kim and I took cover behind sandbags trying to draw fire from the Troika so Marcus and Dom could kill it easier while Sam began to to take shots at it's gunner with his Longshot. I began to fire at Drones but was hit in the shoulder. I fell down and held my wound.

"Damn Carmine are you okay?" The Lieutenant asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yeah it's just a flesh wound" I replied with agony clearly heard.

"Stay down and wait for Fenix and Santiago to take out the gunner"

"No I can still fight" I protested.

"That's an order Carmine" Kim ordered in a strong voice.

When the Lieutenant drew the order card that's when I knew I had lost. I stayed down clutching my shoulder with my Lancer at my side a little disappointed that I would not be able to participate in this firefight.

_"Okay we're all clear sir" _Marcus said over his tac/com.

"Okay then get up Carmine"

"Okay" I struggled a little to get up but I managed to get to my feet. I picked my Lancer up off the floor and gripped it steadily in my hands

"Hey Carmine you okay?" Sam asked me with a lot of concern.

"I'll live" I replied to him.

"Okay it's good to know you're okay"

"Fall in" The Lieutenant ordered.

I ran over to him with Sam and we got down low. We then saw Dom and Marcus run over to us.

"What was it you wanted to ask me before Carmine?" The Lieutenant asked.

Finally maybe my little problem with this piece of shit Lancer could be fixed.

"Yeah I got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming. See?"

As Kim leaned over to look at my gun I heard Sam cry out.

"CARMINE LOOK OUT!"

Sam raised his Longshot and fired at a sniper but missed and the bullet landed in the wall next to the sniper. The sniper fired and I looked up my eyes widened then I felt something penetrating my helmet. I fell to the ground. I knew I was going to die. I tried to cry out but I finally felt the cold embrace of death. I thought with the last of my strength.

_Stay safe...Ben_

[Sam's POV]

I tried to save him...but I failed. I missed the shot. I lowered my Longshot and saw he bullet go through one side of Anthony's head and out of the other.

"NO!" I ran over to Anthony's body then slid over to it. I grabbed Anthony's body up and realized he was gone. I just sat there, any grub could of killed me right there. Then I felt an arm tug me away from Anthony's body. I looked up and I saw Marcus pulling me into the sandbag.

"Keep your head down!" He yelled as he jumped up and began firing at the Locust coming our way.

Everyone opened fire except for me. Kim killed a Grenadier that tried to rush us as Dom threw a grenade and killed two Drones. A Drone ran towards me and was about to fire when Marcus rolled up and blew him in two with the Gnasher.

"Pay attention!"

"Sam let's go!" Kim screamed to me.

"I can't just leave him here" I said in disbelief.

"We have to!" Kim yelled.

I grabbed Anthony's tags and ran to meet up with the rest of Delta.

"Okay then, let's go"

We entered the building and took out the Grenadiers and Drones waiting for us inside.

"Control, this is Delta. Come in" Kim said on his tac/com.

All he got was static.

"Nice" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Military equipment. Always works." Dom said just as sarcastically as Marcus. Then he softened for a second. "Carmine...man"

"I know" Marcus said sadly as he looked back at me. I was just staring at Anthony's tags.

Why did it have to be him? He has three brothers, a mother, and a father. I had nothing. So why couldn't it of been me.

"I'll open the door, I've got the code" The Lieutenant was speaking in a more saddened voice then before.

That was all he had to say? Are you kidding me? Great thing you have those codes, yeah they're gonna bring a good soldier back to life. I wish I could tell him that. But I just couldn't. I was in no mood to be lectured by Kim.

When Kim opened the door we heard a loud "Whoo bring it on baby!"

"I think we just found Alpha" Marcus replied.

"You think so?" I replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

We heard more of the man as we ran up the stairs. He was obviously having a good time.

"Somebodies having a good time up there" Dom said.

Whoever this soldier was I hope he can lead us to Alpha and get us the resonator so we can get the hell out of here. This whole mission had been horrible from the start and I doubt it is going to get any better.

I just wanted this day to end.

_Well this was a pretty short one but I thought I was a fairly decent chapter. Maybe not in length but I'm happy with how it turned out. Well I'm gonna get the next chapter up soon. I really enjoyed writing Anthony's death scene. I'm not sure why. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave some positive feedback in the comments._


	5. Update

Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just had some problems trying to find time to update it. So the next update will be soon. But no update today. I'll try and upload it sometime this week


End file.
